


Священный круг

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, живой уголок Морган Старк, цум-цум-цум, цумы знают толк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест STony 2021





	Священный круг

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

О, великое божество, дарующее нам силы жить, дающее нам смысл жизни!

Великое и прекрасное, каждый день меняющее свой облик, но оставляющее неизменным суть!

Каждое утро ты появляешься то жёлтым, словно солнце, то алым, будто пламя, а иногда в лике твоём заключено звёздное небо. Ты можешь быть коричневым, словно земля, что готова принять в себя семена, дающие богатый урожай, лазурным, словно тёплое ласковое море или голубым, словно высокое небо. Можешь быть белым, как снег, что укрывает горные пики, или зелёным, как трава, которой покрыты предгорья.

Форма твоя есть круг жизни.

Тайны мироздания сокрыты в тебе, и никто не знает, какое откровения ты явишь до тех пор, пока не причастится тобой.

Не вкусит тебя.

Не станет с тобой единым целым.

Великая скорбь постигает нас, если ты являешься нам позже, и великий ужас постигает нас, если тебя нет хотя бы день.

Но мы веруем в тебя, знаем, что ты не оставишь нас, и ты являешься.

Чтобы мы возлюбили тебя, вкусили тебя, стали едиными друг с другом через тебя.

— Меня пугает, когда они так делают, — говорит Стив. 

— Да ладно, — хмыкает Тони, впрочем, немного нервно, — Морган говорит, что это милота.

— Крипота, — морщится Стив.

— Зато ребёнок доволен. А Ракете я что-нибудь оторву, если он ещё хотя бы раз привезёт ей что-то в подарок.

— По крайней мере, без нашего согласия, — кивает Стив.

— Но этих мы уже никуда не денем, — вздыхает Тони.

Две толстые сардельки с лапками, по странному стечению обстоятельств разукрашенные в цвета Железного Человека и капитана Америки (а ведь Ракета привёз их серенькими! просто скучно-серенькими, а они!), издавая бесконечное "Цум-цум-цум", с танцами и поклонами молились пончику.  



End file.
